Pathetic, Really
by LineSofie
Summary: Short one-shot about Cora and Isaac - takes place after the last fight in season 3. Cora and Derek doesn t leave.


I have been watching Teen Wolf for a little bit, and while I haven´t watched all episodes, I couldn´t help wanting to write this little one-shot about Cora and Isaac. They are actually really cute... I wish there would have been more scenes with those two together, but, oh well...

Anyway, I hope you like this - I don´t own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I may have made mistakes as I am by no means an expert in the Teen Wolf fandom... I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

* * *

**Pathetic, Really**

When he entered the loft, Isaac noticed Cora sitting on the couch. She was the only one in sight. The last time he´d seen her, she had been dying. The young wolf in front of him was so much different from the fragile girl they had saved in the hospital, just a week earlier.

He had been told that Derek had saved her, but he didn´t know the exact details of how. He had walked out on them when Derek had been frozen at her bedside, refusing to do anything to save the parents of his friends. Isaac had found then, that he was relieved. He was free from watching Cora suffer as she withered away without him being able to do anything. He was not sure why it bothered him that much in the first place. He barely knew Cora. She was a part of their pack because she was Derek´s sister. They had barely talked at all. That was until he had realized that he was about to lose her, when she wasn´t his to lose in the first place.

Cora looked up, as she noticed him, although she had no doubt heard him come earlier – werewolf hearing and all that. She gave him a slight smile. That was usually the only exchange between them when they were alone together. A small smile. Pathetic, really.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stepping closer. Cora raised her eyebrows.

"So you care about me now?" she asked. There was nothing harsh about the way she said it. It was just the usual Hale way of handling things. Typical. For a moment, Isaac was unsure if she actually expected an answer.

"I´m fine," she sighed. She wasn't looking at him. Her stubborn side was showing. She was tired of being seen as weak. Isaac could only nod in reply.

Neither of them spoke for a while. They could hear each other´s heartbeats and both tried to ignored the way they seemed to pick up in pace as Isaac sat on the couch beside her. He made sure to leave an appropriate amount of space between them, though, he wasn´t sure what that was anymore.

"I´m sorry I left," he muttered after a while. For a moment, as she didn´t answer, he was unsure if she had even heard. Of course she had, she was just trying to figure out how to reply.

"You did the right thing…" she trailed off. She wasn´t about to tell him that for some weird reason, he had been the one she had hoped to see first when she woke up. She was not about to admit that she had been hoping for several days now that he would come see her.

"Still…I´m sorry," he replied. He had felt so guilty that he had left; guilty that he had been _relieved_ to leave her. He had been a coward. A part of him knew that it had been right to leave – to actually do something – but another part knew that the real reason that he left was because he didn't want to…couldn´t…watch Cora die.

"Would you stop?!" she turned to him in one swift movement and Isaac was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"What…what do you mean?" He didn´t mean to stutter, but to be honest, he was quite terrified. She was the beta who took on an alpha just because she was tired of sitting around waiting. Stupid, definitely, but he couldn´t say that he didn't think she was brave.

"Stop apologizing! It´s beyond annoying!" her eyes were wild, angered. "At least you did something useful," she murmured, looking down into lap. How pathetic she sounded.

"Cora…" Isaac started. He wasn´t sure what made him do it, but he didn´t really care. He reached forward and took her hand in his own. He was certain that she would pull them away and yell at him. He was more than surprised when she gripped his hand tighter, but he remained unmoving. The way they were sitting, it was awkward but it was the closest they had ever been and he wasn´t about to ruin it. No way.

"You´re not useless, okay," it was strange, really. When had Cora ever needed comforting? He never thought he´d see the day, that´s for sure. It seemed like Cora realized this too as she scoffed.

"Look at us…what a team we make," she mumbled. Isaac raised his eyebrows at her comment. He had never heard her refer to them as a team before – he wasn't expecting it.

The look she gave him when she raised her head was enough to send him out of control. He couldn't put a word to what it was in her eyes that made him move closer to her. He wasn´t sure what possessed him to grab her face and press his lips to hers, but he didn´t mind one bit.

Their lips moved in sync. Her lips were soft and he never wanted to let them go. He wished that he didn´t need air, but at some point they both pulled back, gasping for it. Isaac, even though he was the one to initiate it, was surprised. Did that really just happen? Did he really just kiss Cora? Did she really just kiss him back?

"Whoa…" those were the words that Cora uttered when she finally found her voice again. Isaac feared her reaction. Was that a good "whoa" or a bad "whoa"? Was she about to push him away for good?

As if sensing this, Cora fumbled with her words. "I mean…in a good way…I mean…you´re…that was…" she wasn´t sounding like herself. "That was…good…" Isaac, wanting to take advantage of her flustered state, because he could and because he found it adorable that she even had that side of her, raised his eyebrows.

"Just good? That´s all you´re gonna give me?" The blush the flushed her cheeks was more than enough satisfaction for him.

"No! I mean… that was more than good…that was…Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, though, he was unsure if the last part was actually meant as a question for him to answer. He chuckled slightly at her reaction, not wanting that side of her to go away.

"You´re adorable when you do that," the words slipped out of his mouth and his eyes widened. He had meant for that to be a thought. It was Cora´s turn to laugh now. His reaction was priceless. The wide eyes…she couldn´t hold it in any longer.

So she was the one to lean forward this time and captured his lips with her own. She didn´t fight him when his tongue begged for entrance to her mouth. She didn´t fight him when he pushed her backward on the couch, hovering over her. She didn´t fight him when his hands crept under her shirt. She was done fighting him. She didn´t know what her feelings for him was exactly, but she knew at that moment, that she wasn´t about to let Isaac Lahey slip out of her grip anytime soon.


End file.
